In a known polarizing plate, a triacetyl cellulose (TAC) film that acts as a protective film is adhered to a polarizing film in which iodine or dichromatic dyes are adsorbed and aligned on a polyvinyl alcohol (hereinafter, referred to as “PVA”) polymer film by using adhesives. A known polarizing plate that includes triacetyl cellulose (TAC) films provided on both sides of a polarizing film is shown in FIG. 1. A pressure sensitive adhesive (PSA) layer is further provided on a side of the polarizing plate of FIG. 1 to apply the polarizing plate to the liquid crystal display. The liquid crystal display that includes the polarizing plate of FIG. 1 is shown in FIG. 2.
However, since the triacetyl cellulose (TAC) film has the high moisture absorptivity or moisture transmissivity, the polarizing plate that includes the triacetyl cellulose (TAC) film as the protective film is problematic in that a polarizing ability is reduced in a hot and humid atmosphere. Hence, a polarizing plate that includes a film having the low absorptivity or vapor transmissivity as a protective film has been suggested. Examples thereof include a polarizing plate that is shown in FIG. 3 and includes a cycloolefin resin film as an inner protective film provided on a liquid crystal cell of both sides of the polarizing plate.
However, in the related art, in the case where the triacetyl cellulose (TAC) film is disposed at an outermost edge of the liquid crystal display, since the triacetyl cellulose (TAC) film has a poor moisture prevention ability, the polyvinyl alcohol resin film that is vulnerable to moisture absorbs moisture. In this case, there are problems in that a polarizing ability is reduced due to a change in size of the polyvinyl alcohol resin film and light leakage occurs.